Cure or CURSE
by Nobody-Important91
Summary: Suspicions arise when a strange diesase sweeps over Amity Park. Citizens don't know what to believe at first when Amity Park's two greatest ghost hunters say that this mysterious disease is caused by ghosts and that they created a miracle cure that heals
1. Chapter 1

I wrote the first few chapters of this story a while back (had to have been about 2 years ago) and I just never uploaded it. I would like to continue working on it in my spare time but I'm apologizing now if I never get the chance. Please read and review it though! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Suspicions arise when a strange diesase sweeps over Amity Park. Citizens don't know what to believe at first when Amity Park's two greatest ghost hunters say that this mysterious disease is caused by ghosts and that they created a miracle cure that heals the humans. But does this cure have an opposite effect on ghosts?

Danny ran as fast as he could down the halls of Casper High, out the front door and down the long narrow block. He quickly made a sharp turn at the corner and continued to run at the same swift pace further down the block.

"Did I... lose him...yet...?" Danny studdered in exhaustion, pausing to catch his breathe. He stood in place and held on to his knees, trying to hold himself up.

"Who..?" Tucker asked picking his head up from his pda.

"DASH has been trying to get revenge on me all day!! Haven't you been listening to me... all day long!" Danny yelled angerly back at his ignorant friend who had once again started to ignore him and play on his PDA.

"He's still blaming you for getting him sick?" Sam asked. "Even if you weren't even sick in the first place", Sam added dryly.

"Yes! and I've been running away from this guy for hours! Can't he give ME A BREAK!" Danny shouted in anger.

His question was answered by the sound of nearby footsteps from close behind him... coming even closer by the second.

"Unfortunately not," Sam responded pointing behind him.

"You'll PAY FOR THIS... Fent...!," a voice cried before chocking on a cough. Danny turned around to see once again the ill -stricken face of Dash Baxster that although looked weak and tired still had an unexplainable source of strength as he stampeded down the block.

"Don't this guy ever quit", Danny complained again before taking off down the block in the opposite direction.

"See you later!" Danny yelled back to Sam and Tucker before running out of their sight. "Hopefully," he added mumbling to himself.

Danny hurried home fast and slammed the door behind him just as Dash hit head first into the door. A loud bang was heard from the other side of the Fenton's door, followed by a low moan in pain.

Danny sighed in relief as he turned around and began to walk up into his room. At least he was home where he could relax in peace, he thought to himself in pleasure. He plopped on his bed and laid his head back on his pillow.

"Nothing could ruin this moment...," Danny thought as he started to close his eyes and take a short nap.

A loud bang echoed through the house as Danny's door flew open. Danny jumped up in surprise, startled at the sudden disturbance and fell to the floor.

"GHOSTS!!" a large man in an orange jumpsuit yelled in excitement. He was holding a large device of some sort that was flashing brightly and let out a high-pitched beeping.

"...except that," Danny mumbled.

The man started searching around the room carefully but inevitably found nothing.

"Where's the ghost?" the man concluded, baffled.

"For the last time there is NO ghosts here, Dad!" Danny yelled releasing a little more anger than he had intended on using. Danny started to worry, "Was his dad now suspicious of him? Would this outburst cause his Dad to notice that HE was the ghost his father had been searching for and desired to capture so much?" He looked over at his father who now was staring down disappointedly at the ground. Danny began to feel guilty. He couldn't just crush his dreams and say there was no such thing as ghosts.

"Ummm... actually you just missed him... he went that way," he lied to his dad pointing outside the house. His dad looked up from the ground, his gloomy face now filled with joy.

I knew there was a ghost in here!" he yelled proudly and then he headed towards the door of Danny's room. He was so excited to hear that the ghost boy was right outside his house that he hit into the wall twice before finally getting out the door.

"I'll catch you ghost kid!!!!" he yelled as he ran down the steps and out the front door. A low moan was heard coming from the still immobile Dash lying outside their front door as Danny's dad trampled him. Danny couldn't help but grin. His father may have been annoying sometimes, not to mention embarrassing, when it came to the whole 'hunting ghost' thing... but Danny couldn't hate him for that. Not to mention his dad was right... the ghost boy was in his son's room...


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to put up another chapter quickly since I had it already typed up already. I just want to thank everyone again who reviewed my previous chapter.

* * *

After doing his homework, Danny decided not to torture Jazz anymore and give her her homework. Jazz, his older 16 year old sister, loved the atmosphere of a school and was crushed when she had to stay home from school with a bad cold. Now that he thought about it, quite a few students in his class had been absent today with the flu. Danny just assumed it was some type of virus going around.

Danny knocked on the door of Jazz's room softly.

A low meager voice called, "Who is it?" followed by a few coughs and some sniffles heard from inside the room.

"It's Danny, I got your homework," the caring little brother responded. Jazz didn't sound so well and Danny wanted to help her in everyway possible.

"ohh..Come in," she greeted him happily. Danny opened the door and walked inside the almost pitch black room. The room looked small and unpleasant. All that could be seen was the outline of a very ill Jazz laying on her bed and the very dull glow of the window curtains from the afternoon bright sun trying to shine through.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Danny questioned, instantly turning on the lights, illuminating the room so that he could see the full intensity of Jazz's cold and from the looks of it, it was pretty bad. Jazz had two black rings around her blood-shot eyes from lack of sleep, and her face was red burning with fever. She had all the symptoms of illness, from sneezing and coughing to congestion and a head ache not to mention a temperature of 102 degrees. Loose tissues scattered her nightstand accompanied by a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Pretty bad? Huh..?" Danny asked obviously concerned. His sister let out a sneeze blowing her nose in a tissue.

"I'll live," she joked in respond, "So did I miss anything important?"

"No," Danny responded, "Not unless you consider me being chased by Dash and Dad chasing after another ghost important, once in a lifetime events."

"Nope sounds pretty normal to me," she replied with a grin. After exchanging smiles, Danny placed Jazz's books on her desk.

"Do you need anything else?" Danny asked.

Jazz replied by shaking her head, "No... but thanks for asking." She then fluffed her pillow and laid her head back on it. Her eyes slowly started to close.

"She needs her rest," Danny decided as he turned off the lights and softly shut the door behind him. Suddenly a blue mist of smoke escaped from his mouth indicating that a ghost was near. Danny became very alert as he looked for the source of his ghost sense. A bang echoed through the halls of the Fenton's house. Danny quickly turned as he realized where the ghost was. "Jazz!" was all that escaped his lips...


	3. Chapter 3

Danny bursted through the door while quickly changing into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. His blue eyes had changed to a ghostly glowing green and his raven black hair was now as white as snow. His white t- shirt and jeans where now a black and white jumpsuit. His face was filled with shock and fear as he looked into the room and glared into the menacing eyes of skulker hoovering over Jazz's bed. Jazz sat unconscious on her bed, breathing heavily.

"What did you do to her!" Danny demanded, full with rage.

"I didn't do anything... Just come her to catch my prey." Skulker replied with a smirk. A large gun came out of his right arm. "But this might be easier than I thought," he replied continuing to grin widely.

Danny was so infuriated he didn't really care what he said. He didn't trust Skulker. "You'll PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed as he attacked Skulker with all his might, sending him flying out of the room. He phased through the wall of Jazz's room and finished off Skulker fast, all the while still worried about his sister. In a matter of minutes, Danny was able to fight Skulker and conceal him inside the Fenton Thermos. Danny screwed on the lid tightly and quickly hurried back to Jazz's room.

Jazz was still unconscious on her bed, hardly able to breathe. Danny began to get very nervous and sweat fell down his face. "What do I do?" he asked himself as he quickly looked around him. His heart began to beat heavily and a look of panic filled his face. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off. "GO AWAY!" he yelled back, his voice full of aggression yet still a little shake from tension. Nobody answered...

Jazz's door once again bursted open and fell off from the explosion. This time, Danny's parents stood in the doorway, their weapons aimed at Danny.

"Get away from my daughter!!!!" Danny's father, Jack yelled to the ghost boy before him.

Maddie just gasped in shock as she saw her daughter hyperventilating on her bed and the ghost boy before her staring down.

"You DID this!" she yelled infuriated and without warning shoot Danny in the arm with her ectoplasm ray gun. Green ectoplasm engulfed Danny's arm making him yelp in pain and cringe back wards. He didn't have time to explain it wasn't his fault. Not only were they not going to believe him, he knew that the faster he left, the faster Jazz would get help.

Still struggling to stand from the excruciating pain, he managed to gather enough strength to phase out of Jazz's room and through the wall. He watched his parents quickly run over to aid Jazz through her window before starting to fly off. He moaned in pain as the still strong stinging in his arm from the goo still covering it continued to burn and devoured his flesh. He needed to get it off fast before it burned his whole arm off but he couldn't even touch it without burning himself. Danny started to fly somewhere anywhere where he could get help and Sam was the first thought on his mind. He started to fly towards her house but with his strength slowly draining, flying steady became difficult.

Danny passed out right before reaching Sam's house, falling several feet through the air into Sam's back yard. He changed back to his human form, the ectoplasm still covered all over his arm, still slowly eating away at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hii, sorry for the wait but I had to write up part of this chapter and I'm lazy. I'm sorry for any confusion in the last chapter. I'm not sure what you were confused with but if you have any questions just ask  I tried to put some symbolism in this chapter but I'm not sure if it worked out.. lol Please read and review and thanks again to everyone who commented the previous chapters.

Sam sat up to the sound of someone taking a cannon ball off the diving board of her pool. She was just relaxing on her bed listening to her favorite cd when she sprung up to this distraction and placed her headphones around her neck. Finally when there was nobody home and she could relax without the suffocation of her parent somebody had to take a dip in her pool. She went up to the window, ready to yell at the punk who was responsible for this but saw nobody swimming at the top of the water. The yard was drenched and the pool's water was now a disgusting shade of green. Sam knew that her neat freak parent didn't leave it that way when they left… and that they weren't going to be happy to find it that way.

Cursing under her breath, she took her baseball bat and hurried downstairs to capture those vandalists and give them a piece of her mind but when she got outside nobody was anywhere near the house. Sam sighed in disappointment at not being able to beat up some delinquents and started to clean up the mess, when suddenly, bubbles began to float up from the bottom of the pool. Sam realized now what was really happening…

Regaining consciousness, Danny took a deep breath of air. He was completely drenched with seaweed green water, which submerged his entire shirt and pants, giving them a permanent neon glow. Sam's face stared down at him, a mixture of confusion and fear. The bat was thrown in the grass.

"Danny? Danny?!, Are you ok?!" Sam's voice echoed through his head as his eyes struggled to stay focused. Slowly Danny regained his senses as a pain shot through his body and the ground became steady again. After a few moments, words were able to escape his lips.

"Don't worry, It's not their fault they were just helping ..."

Danny's words were cut short as he drifted back out of consciousness but this was enough for Sam to know what had happened and she knew she had to confront Danny on the matter. She knew this had to end…

Danny woke up to the comfort of Sam's futon under him. He turned towards the window and looked out at the full moon. It was dark outside now and Danny felt bad that he had to put Sam through another one of his problems once again. He sat up slowly and saw Sam laying on her bad with her headphone covering her ears and her eyes staring at the moon, as if they were trying to absorb its light. A tear fell slightly down her face until she noticed Danny was watching her and she quickly wiped it away.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day," she said trying to put on a smile, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he said putting on a weak smile before looking down, "I'm sorry I had to get you involved, I just got nervous and didn't know where to go…"

Sam got up and sat next to Danny on her futon, her eyes were back, lost in the moon. She sat there quietly for a minute and Danny understood her moon filled eyes.

"You have to tell them," she whispered barely audible.

Danny stared in her eyes for a minute, trying to find the words to explain but all that he could say was, "I can't…."

Danny couldn't explain it any further. He knew he could have found a countless amount of reasons to back both sides but remained silent. To argue all the reasons not to tell his parents about his alter ego would end up being a repetitive conversation, mimicking many other unresolved disagreements between the two. But Danny realized Sam had a point. This secret between him and his parents was beginning to slip out of his control and he was struggling to keep up his hidden identity.

"I'll find a solution to this…," he finally responded, not telling her any details. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but as he looked back into Sam's eyes, he knew he had to do something. This could not be put aside any longer.

Sam insisted that Danny could stay in one of the guest rooms for the night. She knew her parents would be out all night and most of tomorrow. Danny rejected the offer.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he promised her before leaving into the pitch- black night. He didn't want to worry Sam with his problems anymore. He needed time to think how he was going to get a hold on this situation and he needed to be alone.

Other than the scratchy whispering of the wind, it was silent. The streets were dark and not even the scant lights of the streetlights above were strong enough to illuminate his path. He was alone….

Entering Amity Park, he spotted the first bench and lied across it, his head facing straight up towards the sky and his eyes focused on the moon. His mind went calm as all his troubling thoughts seemed to drift away for the moment and he began to daze out. 'If it wasn't for the moon,' he thought to himself, 'how would anyone see in the dark?'

Danny knew what he had to do. It seemed obvious in this moment that he wondered what had stopped him from figuring it out before.

"It's your fault…" a voice echoes through his head before he drifts into a peaceful unconsciousness.


End file.
